


raindrops on the window

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wholesome content alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: On a rainy night on Coruscant, Anakin is having trouble sleeping. Even though he had left Tatooine over ten years ago, he never learned how to sleep through a rainy night. The desert was quiet and Anakin sought out comfort in the middle of the night.It leads to something soft and sweet.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 21
Kudos: 155





	raindrops on the window

**Author's Note:**

> i know i keep saying this, but this seriously might be the fluffiest thing i have ever written

Anakin sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. The raindrops hit his window in a rhythmic manner. They were soft, but consistent. The water blurred out the light from the passing speeders, making everything look as if he were still dreaming.

But Anakin was awake, not by choice, but because of the rain. It never rained on Tatooine, and at night, the desert was quiet, except for the occasional gust of wind that would blow through. But there was never a consistent patter on the window. There simply was not enough water.

But now, Anakin sat in his bed, the covers pooling at his waist and he watched as two rain droplets slid down his window- watching them race towards the bottom of the window and hoping that the one on the right would get there first.

It did, and it brought him a strange amount of joy. It felt childish, watching raindrops fall and slide down the glass, but even after living on Coruscant for over ten years, it still mesmerized him all the same.

He sighed and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. Despite how much he liked watching the rain, he couldn’t sleep through the constant drumming sound. Anakin tore his eyes away from the window and looked over at his desk. Droid parts were scattered about- and it looked more like a workbench than an actual desk. He dropped his hand into his lap, contemplating getting up from the bed and working on something.

But he stayed there, his hands now in his lap, and turned back towards the window, watching more droplets race down the glass. He wanted to sleep- and sleep was not something that came easily to him. He knew, that if he got out of bed and started working on a project, then he might as well get dressed and ready, because it would be unlikely that he would fall back asleep at that point.

He checked the time and sighed in relief when he saw that it was only a little past midnight. Had it been later on in the night, he might have gotten up anyway. Instead, he leaned back against his pillows, and ran a hand over his face.

A small part of him, that was growing larger each second wished that he was with Obi-Wan. Anakin knew that he was just down the hall. But he didn’t want to bother Obi-Wan with something as simple as the rain keeping him up.

Although, another part of him did just want to sit next to Obi-Wan, even if he was sleeping the entire time.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he sat there, contemplating what his next move would be as he watched the raindrops race each other until he got up suddenly, flinching when his bare feet touched the cold floor of his bed room. He opened the door, and quietly walked down the hallway, stopping at Obi-Wan’s door.

He wanted to go in. He wanted to turn right back around and head back into his own bed. He wanted to chastise himself for being so childish. He wanted to stay next to Obi-Wan until the sun came, and maybe even then, not leave.

He waved the door open, and quietly stepped inside.

Anakin gasped softly as he looked at Obi-Wan, a smile growing on his face. In the light that crept through the closed blinds, Anakin saw Obi-Wan. He saw the way the light caught his hair perfectly, or how it illuminated his soft features. He was breathing deeply, and Anakin resisted the urge to brush his hair out of his face.

But, Obi-Wan’s hair was hardly ever messed up, so Anakin allowed himself to do it just this once.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered, opening his eyes slowly. Anakin quickly pulled his hand back and blushed.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Anakin replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, tentatively reaching back out to run his hands through Obi-Wan’s hair. It was soft, and he watched as the lines of light that were seeping in through the cracks of the blinds changed and moved on his mechanical arm as he continued to move his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. But after a quiet moment, Obi-Wan pushed himself up, and now faced Anakin.

And Anakin couldn’t help himself when he leaned over and gently kissed Obi-Wan on the forehead.

“You can go back to sleep.” He whispered, his lips still against his forehead.

“You can stay here with me, if that’ll help.” Obi-Wan replied, grabbing Anakin’s flesh hand and intertwining their fingers together. They stayed like that for a moment until Obi-Wan pulled Anakin down with him, lifting the covers so that they were both under them together.

“Is it the rain?” Obi-Wan whispered, cupping Anakin’s cheek, marveling at how his eyes twinkled in the light. Anakin nodded, leaning into Obi-Wan’s touch.

“I don’t want to keep you up.” Anakin whispered, but he closed his eyes as the familiar feeling of a sleep suggestion washed over him.

“You seem tired enough where that should not be a problem.” Obi-Wan replied with a small smile. And Anakin smiled too, even as his body seemed to grow heavier and heavier.

Their limbs were intertwined, and their hearts too. As Anakin blinked slowly watching the raindrops race down the window, he watched them intertwine into one too.


End file.
